


Subject #17

by The_Debstar_Yay



Series: A File Cabinet, Found in Hydra. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Powers, Percy Jackson References, Possible Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Debstar_Yay/pseuds/The_Debstar_Yay
Summary: Name: Solongo OdtsetsegAlias: DiamondIdentification Number: 17





	Subject #17

# Subject #17

  


Birth Name: Solongo Odtsetseg  
Alias(es): Diamond; Oduu  
*Relation(s): Solongo (Mother) ^  
Place Of Origin: Mogolia  
Obtained By: Agent #26 Normond Belinks  
Obtained with: Raven (see file #16)  
Circumstances Obtained In: Trade of two (2) pre-trained but uncleansable girls for a year of Winter Soldier (see file #1) training their operatives.  
Birth Language: Mongolian  
Learned Languages**: English  
Leaning ability (1-50): 23  
Physical ability (1-40): 31  
Mental ability (1-80): 28  
Mutant: Yes _~~No~~_  
Inhuman: Yes _~~No~~_  
Inherent abilities: Ability to turn skin impenetrable even when unconscious; often when under preserved threat; still agile while in "diamond mode"^^  
Pre-Modified: Yes __~~No~~  
Modified Post-Containment: Yes _~~No~~_  
Modifications: N/A  
Possible Malfunctions: N/A  
Assigned Fix Bay Number: #13  
Place of Containment: Cyrogenetic Chamber #10  
Status: 07/24/2010 Frozen  
***Current Handler(s): Gaurds 196-198  
****Past Handler(s): Agent #348; Gaurds 234-236; Gaurds 191-193; Gaurds 146-148; Agent #127; Gaurds 82-84; Agent #64; Gaurds 38-40;  
Flight Risk (1-10): 9  
Return Priority (1-35): 17  
Procedures for Return: Send Raven under heavy surveillance  
Notes:  
^Father unidentified, search deemed unnecessary  
^^Source unidentified; Contain untill further data collected

*Anyone the Subject may have any fondness for, may not only include family.  
**In order learned  
***If in Permanent Containment, Guards' names.  
****If none, last person the Subject was with before Obtained 

**Author's Note:**

> SO this one is a bit more complicated. And written at like one in the morning. I wanted a character that had a possible PJO and HOO crossover opening, so here's Diamond, Daughter of Sotor (Ik he's a spirit not a god but hey, close enough) and native Mongolian. Eventually I'll write a one-shot for each of these Characters. Probably in a whole other series. But for now; files.


End file.
